Bambotus
Water |ailments = Waterblight Muddy Muck Defense Down |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Bambotus is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology Bambotus is a bulky, heavyset Brute Wyvern with a barrel-shaped body and columnar legs. Its head is massive in comparison to the rest of its body, bearing long, broad jaws that are filled with peg-like teeth. The canines and incisors on the lower jaw are noticeably enlarged. Most of its thick skin is gray while its back is black and its belly is pink. Its tail sports a large fluke at the end. Abilities Like almost any other Water Element monster, Bambotus can shoot streams of water from its mouth. However, this causes the ground to become muddy, which Bambotus uses to its advantage. Bambotus will actually burrow into the mud to launch a surprise attack against enemies. Additionally, it secretes an acidic fluid from its skin, causing its physical attacks to inflict Defense Down. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Clade: Dinosauria *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Family: Tyrannosauridae *Subfamily: Tyrannosaurinae *Genus: Hippopotamusaurus *Species: H. amphibius Habitat Range Bambotus inhabits rivers, lakes and swamps. Its known habitats include the Desert, Deserted Island, Dunes, Everwood, Flooded Forest, Jungle, Marshlands, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Sandy Plains. Bambotus has recently been discovered in the New World, inhabiting the Ancient Forest and Wildspire Waste. Ecological Niche Despite its appearance, Bambotus is actually an herbivore. It feeds on grass, using its lips to grasp and pull grasses which are then grounded up by the molars. Because of its size and aggression, predators rarely ever try to prey on an adult Bambotus, giving it a reputation similar to Diablos and Duramboros. However, juveniles are at risk of being preyed on by large predators such as Rathian, Plesioth, Nibelsnarf, Sand Barioth, Glavenus, Jyuratodus, and Anjanath. Biological Adaptations Bambotus lacks scales, but its skin is rather thick, providing it great protection against conspecifics and predators. Its enlarged canines and incisors are solely used for combat and play no role in feeding. They also have a powerful bite force, which is to be expected given their huge jaws. Despite being semiaquatic and having webbed feet, Bambotus is not a particularly good swimmer nor can it float. It prefers shallow water as a result and is rarely found in deep water; when it is, it moves by porpoise-like leaps from the bottom, its tail helping to propel it forward. Like almost any other Water Element monster, Bambotus can shoot streams of water from its mouth thanks to a water sac located in its body. When submerged, it tends to swallow large amounts of water. When shooting water at foes, this causes the ground to become muddy, which Bambotus uses to its advantage. Bambotus will actually burrow into the mud to launch a surprise attack against enemies. Additionally, it secretes an acidic fluid from its skin, causing its physical attacks to inflict Defense Down. The fluid normally acts as a natural sunscreen, inhibits the growth of disease-causing bacteria, and prevents parasites from latching on to the skin. Behavior Bambotus is highly aggressive, territorial, and unpredictable. Bambotus is semiaquatic. Territorial males preside over a stretch of river and groups of five to thirty females and young. During the day, they remain cool by staying in the water or mud; reproduction and birth both occur in water. They emerge at dusk to graze on grasses. While individuals rest near each other in the water, grazing is a solitary activity and they are not territorial on land, but are prone to unprovoked aggression. Etymology Bambotus comes from Bambotus, an old name for the Senegal River used by Pliny the Elder. It possibly comes from Phoenician "behemoth" for hippopotamus, the animal Bambotus is primarily based on. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Alloy Stomach, Gourmand, Heavy Hitter, Halve Hunger |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Alloy Stomach, Gourmand, Heavy Hitter, Halve Hunger |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Bambotus roars when it first spots the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Bambotus bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. When in rage mode this attack inflicts Defense Down. **'Swooping Bites': Borrowing this move from Deviljho, Bambotus walks forward as it swings its head from side to side, biting at the hunter as it does so. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When in rage mode this attack inflicts Defense Down. *'Jaw Slam': Borrowing this move from Deviljho, Bambotus opens its mouth as wide as it can and slams its jaws into the ground. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Rock Throw': Borrowing this move from Deviljho, Bambotus uses its jaw to fling a rock at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If the ground has been turned into mud this attack inflicts the Muck status. *'Stomp': Borrowing this move from Deviljho and Banbaro, Bambotus violently stomps the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Side Slam': Bambotus lunges forward, ramming into the hunter with the side of its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When in rage mode this attack inflicts Defense Down. *'Charging Headbutt': Bambotus lowers its head and charges forward, swinging its head upwards when it reaches the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. When in rage mode this attack inflicts Defense Down. *'Tail Slam': Bambotus looks behind it and raises its tail before slamming it down on the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors. If the ground has been turned into mud this attack inflicts the Muddy status. *'Torrent Blast': Bambotus shoots a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. *'Water Bombs': Bambotus moves its head from left to right as it spits out three globules of water at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflict Waterblight. If the globules miss the hunter they'll turn the ground into mud. *'Burrowing Attack': If the ground has been turned into mud, Bambotus will burrow underground. After a few seconds, it'll erupt from the ground right below the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars TBA Notes *Bambotus is based on the hippopotamus. Its fluked tail comes from cetaceans, the closest living relatives of hippos. *Its head, legs, chest, and back can be wounded. The tail can also be severed and carved afterwards. *Some of Bambotus's Water Element attacks will cause the ground to turn into mud. When this happens, some of its other attacks can cause the Muddy or Muck status. *When in rage mode, it will huff white smoke from its mouth and its attacks will cause Defense Down. *When fatigued, Bambotus will eat from herb gathering spots to regain stamina. *Bambotus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Brute Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko